Commercial aircraft flying regulations generally require an assistance space near exit doors to facilitate egress during an apparent emergency egress event. The assistance space near the exit doors facilitates a flight attendant assisting passengers during emergency egress. The assistance space may take enough required space to displace seat rows on an aircraft.